


NotInktober 2019

by quietnight



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inktober 2019, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Been doing some painting based on this year's Inktober prompts since I really like them.  Completely ink free, etc etc.





	1. Frail

This was for the "Frail" prompt but Steve refused to cooperate, as usual. 


	2. 10. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: sTEve!!! the air so Crisp!! the sky so Blu!!!
> 
> Steve: hang on i see a riot i need to start

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/48877275893/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. 26. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I've had an awful cold so I haven't kept up with the art this month, but I'm finally better so I'm gonna try and do a couple more things. Everyone left such nice comments on the last one about Bucky's bright shiny happy face, I figured, time to turn that mood around. XD

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/48969121133/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. 4. Freeze

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/48997317787/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. 14. Overgrown

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49003815726/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. 24. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very much a clownfish scene, because Bucky's brown sweater has to come out for fall!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49009950146/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. 21. Treasure

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49020193181/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. 30. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also known as Carpe Peenum. Thank all the hellgods this is finally getting posted, never has an inktober given me such toil, tis a bad and troublesome art childe, get thee unto the archive and out of my sight.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49152379548/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am legally obligated to post just a tiny highlight reel of the commentary various people threw out in self defense as I repeatedly shoved this in their faces demanding concrit and head pats. Seriously, its been like, WEEKS of this shit. Ya'll are awesome. 
> 
> SKELLER: “Oh no” Bucky said, somehow already tied down to a mess of sheets and satin “I have been kidnapped by the pirate king”  
“Yo ho” Steve said taking off his jacket
> 
> me: SLDKFJSLDJFLS
> 
> SKELLER:I mean Bucky is all about the perfect op  
Steve: dick hard sex time?  
Bucky: MOONLIGHT
> 
> me: subtlety is wasted on steve
> 
> SKELLER: It is but he is here for it  
Steve is here for enthusiastic consent, big wrestle, some frottage and big cuddle  
Bucky wants AMBIANCE  
ATMOSPHERE  
AN ONGOING PLOT
> 
> SKELLER: if Steve does not at least PRETEND to be a werewolf what was all this FOR
> 
> me: Bucky can hold 15 diff stress positions for a minimum of 3 hours each skills like this shouldn't be wasted
> 
> SKELLER: Steve: why are there dice
> 
> me: SDLFSL their games of naked Twister would be epic and unbelievably competitive, Sam and Nat on the couch with popcorn
> 
> SKELLER: I WILL suck your dick to get left hand in red GOD as my witness  
Natasha: and people watch baseball  
Sam: a waste  
Steve: EXCUSE ME  
Bucky: (anime voice) an opening
> 
> (much, MUCH later...)
> 
> me, weeping: THERE'S NO CLEAR FOCAL POINT EVERYTHING IS TERRIBLE ALSO WHAT ARE ABS
> 
> J: breathe Q
> 
> J: Q  
honey  
just add a convenient shaft of light across the abs.  
there, done
> 
> J: DO NOT TRASH THIS Q OR I SHALL COMMIT A CRIME
> 
> me: honestly i've posted way worse art than this you are totally correct i should do something with it
> 
> (there followed an extensive discussion of the Penis Issue, with diagrams)
> 
> me: YOU LAUGH BUT  
trying to work an erect peen into a composition is wack  
this is why people don't do it
> 
> J: ....yes, THAT is why
> 
> Galwednesday: you guys are having a thoughtful and productive discussion and I'm just giggling because the arrows and circles make me think of when ESPN diagrams football plays
> 
> Galwednesday: "and then the peen travels down left field, it's a brEAKAWAY"
> 
> me: SEIZING THE ENTIRE VISUAL FIELD
> 
> J: CARPE PEENUM
> 
> me:SDKLFJSDFL FCUK I'M CALLING IT THAT, DONE


End file.
